Besos llenos de sabor
by Osamushi
Summary: Diferentes tipos de besos entre esta peculiar pareja. Beso extra 1.
1. Chapter 1

Besos llenos de sabor

Palomitas

Nick y Judy estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película como cada viernes. Dos años habían paso desde que se conocieron, hace unos pocas semanas que vivian como pareja. La única razón que existía, era el amor que ambos sentían, no les importo lo que dijeran los demás, de hecho, ya era normal ver parejas de todo tipo. Judy había amado a Nick sin darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía y fue el quien dio el primer paso, y ahora estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película de terror a petición del zorro. Nick disfrutaba mucho de la pelicula mientras ella estaba en su regazo prestando toda su atención a las palomitas que habían hecho para ver la pelicula. Nick por su parte decía que la película era aburrida, pero al parecer a Judy le emocionaba el actor que era de los mejores en Zootopia. Nick ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero se quedó dormido cerca del final de la película, después de todo, ese dia había sido de lo mas pesado... Un sabor dulce invadio los labios del zorro para despertalo. Abrió los ojos para ver Judybesándolo. Él parpadeó por la extraña sensación de que el sabor de las palomitas de maíz y los labios de Judy pero él la besó de nuevo y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Judy se separó del beso. "Despierta dormilón. La película terminó."


	2. Chapter 2

Un beso muy helado

"Nick" Judy gritó alegremente, corriendo hacia cierto zorro. Abrió los brazos para atraparla dejando caer su popsipatita y lo siguiente que supo, ella estaba en sus brazos, riendo.

"¿Qué pasa Judy?", se preguntó. Judy sonrió hacia él

"Tengo boletos para el concierto de Gazelle!" -exclamó ella. "¿No es maravilloso?" Nick sonrió. Habían pasado solo algunos días desde que habían resuelto el caso de los aulladores.

"eso es genial." Y él se agachó y se frotó la nariz cariñosamente con ella para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sin dudas Judy pudo sentir el frio de los labios del zorro.


	3. Chapter 3

Beso de boda ( dulce sabor a ti )

"Puedes besar a la novia". El sacerdote anunció. Los amigos, familia y demás aplaudieron cuando por fin Judy y Nick por fin se habían unido en matrimonio

Era su día de la boda, el día más feliz de sus vidas, tantas cosas juntos, lado a lado, riesgos, peligros, alegrías y tristezas.

Y una vez que se separaron, sonriendo feliz el uno al otro, pero volvieron a unirse en un nuevo beso, un nuevo beso para una nueva vida juntos, por toda la eternidad.

Con este capitulo le damos la bienvenida a mi nuevo fic " las crónicas de Wilde" en cooperación con **Temochas11** que estara pronto publicando por aqui, los estaremos esperando ( este fic aun no acaba)


	4. Chapter 4

Beso en la frente

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no poder ayudarla, su celular había caído por la alcantarilla y con los casi todos sus recuerdos con Nick, como las fotos, los mensajes y los mensajes de voz se fueron con ese apatejo.

"Está bien, Judy ..." le susurró dulcemente, y le plantó un beso tranquilizador en la frente.

"Todo va a estar bien, te comprare uno nuevo y nos tomaremos nuevas fotos y prometo llamarte mas seguido en la noche"


	5. Chapter 5

Beso en la mejilla

"¿Te ... gustaria salir ... otra vez…en otra ocasión?" Nick balbuceó desde la entrada al departamento de Judy. Judy se sonrojó y asintió.

"Me gustaría mucho".

"Bueno ... Te veré mañana. Buenas noches." Y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla de Judy. Judy se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Nick también estaba rojoy poniendo una mano en los labios.

Sin que nadie mas le pudiera escuchar, Judy soltó un chillido antes de correr en el interior, mientras que Nick gritaba de alegría antes de salir corriendo a su apartamento.

"tontos enamorados ..." gritaron los vecinos de Judy, tendría que considerar cambiarse de apartamento.

"¿Quién lo diaria, verdad?" entre amigos y novios había una gran diferencia


	6. Chapter 6

Beso sabor pastel de vainilla

La cocina estaba llena de mantequilla, vainilla, leche, huevos, azúcar y harina. Casi en todas partes recipientes llenos de mezclas extrañas y el horno estaba precalentado. Debido a que el cumpleaños de Benjamin estaba cerca Judy decidió hacerle un pastel y Nick quería ayudar. Sostuvo la receta del pastel, una y otra vez leia las instrucciones, mientras Nick trataba de memorizar que era lo que había hecho, tal vez en un futuro le serviría de algo. Judy rió al ver a Nick en un delantal. "Vale la receta dice cuando se mezcló el azúcar, los huevos de harina de la leche y la mantequilla; usted debe verter la vainilla derretida en la mezcla y mezclar juntos." "Está bien". Judy agarró el recipeinte con la vainilla derretida con un poco de azúcar en el tazón y Nick coloco el mezclador en el medio de la taza. Sólo había una cosa que se olvidó. Lo dejó en la velocidad más alta! Nick giró el interruptor de encendido y en menos de dos segundos era la cocina y los cubrió con mezcla de pastel. Los delantales que llevaban no tienen ningún efecto. Todos estaban cubiertos de mezcla. "!Nick ... te dije que revisaras que la velocidad estaba en la minima!" "Ummm ... así que tenia que hacerlo, pero creo que lo olvide ..." Judy pasó los dedos por el tazón sacando algo del mezcla que le quedaba en el recipiente y se lo unto en el rostro de Nick. "Eso es por el desastre de la cocina." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Judy no sabía lo rápido que tenía que correr porque Nick agarró un poco de la misma mezcla y fue tras ella. Mientras corrian por la cocina, Judy no paraba de reir pero al darse cuenta del desastre tuvo que parar. "Nick paremos con esto! Eso arruinaría la cocina aún más!" Judy gritó a través de su risa. Judy quería agarrar el recipiente con la nata montada que hicieron, pero tropezó con sus pies lo que la hizo tambalearse y Nick apenas asimilaba lo que pasaba. Debido a su suerte el recipiente cayó sobre la cabeza de Nick causando que la mezcla gotee por toda la cara y arruinara su pelaje que tanto cuidaba. "Ahora voy a conseguir mi venganza." Dijo con una sonrisa y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su mezcla sabor vainilla ahora también goteaba sobre la cabeza de Judy. Nick se separó del beso. "Tal vez deberíamos comprar un pastel para Benjamin ..." Judy miró a su alrededor en la cocina para ver los estragos que han creado. "Tal vez debería ...", dijo con una sonrisa antes de saborear los labios del zorro una vez mas.


	7. Chapter 7

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

 **lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

 **martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

 **miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

 **jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

 **viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

 **sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	8. Chapter 8

Un beso y un abrazo sorpresivo

Cuando tu pareja esté distraída, sorpréndela por detrás tomándola por la cintura o los hombros. Apriétala fuerte y hazle saber cuánto la amas~

Nick estaba aburrido, sacando algunas operaciones matemáticas porque simplemente no tenía otra cosa que hacer y porque le recordaba cuando aun vendia las popsipatitas. El lápiz se deslizaba con lentitud por la hoja de papel, demostrando que su ánimo tampoco se encontraba tan alto aquel día.

Un aspecto que no muchos conocían de Nick era su mente privilegiada. Podía ser llamado un "genio" en lo referente a los números, los negocios e incluso evadir la ley, si es que se cuentan otras ramas delictivas de su pasado pero que ahora usaba a su favor. Le era relativamente fácil sacar cualquier operación, así que, cuando estaba aburrido y el día pasaba tan ridículamente lento, solía hacer ese tipo de actividades.

—La raíz cuadrada de ciento ocho, es diez punto treinta y nueve... —musitó, sintiendo de pronto las manos cálidas de Judy rodearlo por los hombros, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo dio un respingo, momentáneamente asustado.

—Te quiero mucho—murmuró ella, besándolo tiernamente, al parecer Judy había bebido algún tipo de té. A Nick le gustaban esas tardes.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste—habló el zorro, alzando las cejas al percibir que las manos de Judy ahora se deslizaban por la camisa, en un intento por quitársela del cuerpo—, Zanaho...

—Así te demuestro que te quiero.

—¿Dejándome desnudo?

—Más o menos.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: La Oc llamada Casandra es una loba castaña.

Beso Indirecto

Judy sorbía su bebida mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella, Nick, Casandra, y Benjamin se encontraban en un restaurant de comida rápida en el centro de Zootopia. Benjamin estaba devorando su hamburguesa, mientras Casandra estaba comiendo con delicadeza sus papas fritas y su sándwich. Nick, sin embargo, era más que un caso unico – era el depredador mirando a su presa antes de atacar, miraba a Judy mientras esta bebia tranquilamente su malteada, era raro ver a esa bolita de pelo tan tranquila.

"¿Qué pasa Nick?" Judy pareció notar que Nick la miraba. Nick parpadeó, y luego hizo un gesto a su bebida.

"¿Puedo beber de tu malteada?" Judy miró con sorpresa, luego asintió.

"Por supuesto". Le entregó la copa y Nick tomó un sorbo antes de devolverlo a ella. Tragó saliva y sonrió.

"Mmm ... zanahoria ... y Judy ..." dijo sin vergüenza alguna. Judy se sonrojó y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que Nick tenia.

"El tuyo sabe a limón ... y ...a Nick", bromeó, y fue el turno de Nick como para ruborizarse.

"¿Sabian que es básicamente dos besos indirectos verdad?" Casandra bromeó con los oficiales. Los dos se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

"Creo que ..." Judy se había quedado sin palabras.

"Supongo que tendré que conformarme con el beso indirecto por ahora."solto Nick de la nada.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Te ... te gustaría salir ... otra vez?" Nick balbuceó desde la puerta de Judy. Judy se sonrojó y asintió.

"Me gustaría mucho".

"Bueno ... Te veré más tarde. Buenas noches." Y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla de la coneja antes de alejarse. Judy se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Nick también estaba ruborizado, aunque habían sido amigos desde hace unos meses ahora que comenzaban a salir como pareja aun les resultaba incomodo.

Ambos aun eran demasiado timidos conforme la relación iba comenzando, y dos testigos eran presentes de esos dos.

"idiotas enamorados ..." murmuró uno de los vecinos de Judy, mientras que su hermano se contenía por no reírse como loco. Una vecina más que pasaba por ahí se los quedo viendo de forma interrogativa.

"¿Qué están viendo chicos?"


End file.
